Tear In My Heart
by tearinmyarmor
Summary: Sometimes you've got to bleed to know that you're alive and have a soul. But it takes someone to come around to show you how. Death the Kid x OC. They're all sixteen in this. Rewritten version of Is My Heart Symmetrical For You?
1. Absolutely Smitten

This story is the rewritten version of my story "Is My Heart Symmetrical For You?" Happy to say it's finally here.

I do not own Soul Eater nor its characters. I only own Ava Martin, Jeremiah and Josiah.

Chapter title / Chapter is inspired by Absolutely Smitten by Dodie.

* * *

Chapter 1: Absolutely Smitten

The sun beat down harshly on Death City and its citizens. The blue sky was clear, not a cloud in sight, as Death the Kid, unfazed as he was by the heat, strolled down the streets.

His father, Lord Death, was working on enrolling him into the DWMA, the Death Weapon Meister Academy. He'd be starting tomorrow and he wasn't quite sure how he was feeling about it. He, of course, wanted to create his own death scythes to his own specifications. Kid knew that he didn't know everything and he was willing to learn, but he wasn't quite excited nor apathetic about it. It was just a moment in his life.

Walking past the coffee shop, Deathbucks, the door opened and chimed right when he was in front of it. He hardly had time to move out of the way and was bumped into, a feminine laugh entering his ears.

"Oh! I'm so sorry about that!"

Yellow eyes turn to look at who he just collided with. A girl a few inches shorter than himself stood before him. Long, black hair cascaded down her back in curls and waves perfectly as blue eyes sparkled in the bright sunlight.

_Goodness, she was beautifully symmetrical._

His eyes flicker up, watching as blonde twins stepped up to stand behind her. Both were exactly the same height, a few inches taller than Kid. Both with green eyes and, ironically enough, the same outfit as they stood on either side of her.

_So symmetrical!_

Eyes drift back to the girl, Kid barely opening his mouth as the girl smiled at him and began to walk away. The twins followed her. Waving, she looked over her shoulder, "Sorry again!" The trio walked off, leaving a slightly stunned Kid to question who she was. He had never seen her before and was absolutely curious about the mysterious symmetrical girl, but he wasn't about to take off down the street after her. That certainly wasn't appropriate.

His eyes watched as the trio rounded the corner, disappearing from his sight. He swallows, shifting his sweaty hands in his pockets. When did they become sweaty? Kid turns, deciding to head back to Gallows Manor to retire for the night. Best to prepare for his first day at the Academy tomorrow.

* * *

Both weapon and meister were hit by Death the Kid's shots. They flew back and fell, falling out of the hug they were sharing. Honestly, in the middle of a fight and the two were hugging. Kid almost couldn't believe it.

"Oops, sorry. My fingers slipped," Of course it was intentional, though Kid was not about to say that. But whatever ended this fight faster was going to be Kid's course of action.

"Ah, excuse me boys." Kid blinked, as did the three situated outside the front door to the academy. His hold on his weapons slacked as he recognized the group that approached. It was the same girl and blonde twins that he had bumped into the previous day. She wore a light blue button down, rolled up to her elbows with black slacks and black heels. The twins behind her both had a red t shirt and jeans on, though one had a leather jacket and his hands in his pockets.

Kid lowered his weapons as he watches her step over his opponents. She looks up and glances over at the reaper before she looks back down at the ground. She does a double take, hair moving in the wind as her eyes look back up at Kid. He watches the corner of her lips twitch upwards before she and the twins take the last few steps to stand by Professor Stein and the two other students.

Kid's opponents got up, his attention pulling from the girl back to them. Goodness, he wanted this to end. He certainly wasn't expecting this on his first day but he did get himself into the situation. He was going to get out of it. Still, as he tossed BlackStar over his shoulder, he was curious about the girl and the twins. He kept an ear out as they too were now watching.

"BlackStar's specialty is martial arts, but Kid is just playing with him! And the way he's been fighting today, Soul has no chance against him either." Maka, Soul's meister, watched on in disbelief. She couldn't quite believe that the two would pick a fight with Lord Death's son.

"Those are your partners?" The new girl asked, hands on her hips as her blue eyes drifted from the fight to Maka.

"Oh, yes. I'm Maka and Soul is my weapon."

"And I'm Tsubaki. BlackStar is my meister."

The girl shifted back, watching the fight again with the twins. "And who are they fighting?"

"That," Stein began, "Is Death the Kid."

The girl's head turns, looking over at the Professor. "Lord Death's son?"

"Yes, he and his weapons were supposed to start classes today."

An eyebrow raises before eyes flicker back over to the fight. Her eyes stayed focused on Death the Kid. "Why in the world is Lord Death's son starting at the Academy?" She spoke to herself, her voice low as she watched as BlackStar managed to wrap an edge of his scarf around Kid's leg, pulling him to the ground. Soul jumped into the air, transforming midair and landing mere centimeters from Kid, who just narrowly dodged the attack.

The twin that stood on her right leaned forward, looking at his meister's profile. "You're mumbling to yourself." Kid's eyes look over at the girl for a split second, just long enough to see the black haired girl wave off the twin on her right. Kid turned back to the fight, rolling and jumping backwards, causing BlackStar to fall face first in Soul's scythe.

The chair shifted as Stein glances over at the new girl and the twins. "Are you three new students here?"

The girl's blue eyes turned away from the fight to smile at the professor. "Yes, sir. Today was supposed to be our first day."

"And what's your name?"

The girl gave a sheepish smile, hands coming up in a gesture of apology. "Oh, my bad! My name is Ava Martin. These are my weapons, Jeremiah," She gestured to the twin on her right, in the leather jacket before gesturing to the other, who grinned and waved. "And his brother, Josiah."

Maka began to open her mouth to speak, but Kid wanted this pointless fight to be over with. He began to resonate with Liz and Patty, morphing into the Death Cannons. All eyes turned to Kid, watching as the weapons and meister continued to resonate. Ava's eyes went wide as she watched Kid resonate with his partners.

"Resonance stable. Noise at zero point three percent." One weapon spoke.

Then the other spoke, "Black Needle soul wavelength fully charged!"

The two weapons began to count down, preparing to fire. As soon as he was informed they were ready to fire, Kid fired at his opponents, the fools who eagerly awaited his next move. The shots hit their mark and the blast caused a large crater in the ground, where both Soul and BlackStar lay. Slowly, Kid stood, his weapons returning to their normal pistol form. Tsubaki ran over to BlackStar, Maka sighing before she, reluctantly, walked over to her partner.

"Whoa," Ava started, hands resting on her hips again as shifted her body to turn back to the fight. "Impressive."

The twin to her right, Jeremiah, shrugged, his hands still in his pockets. He looked away from it all. "Eh. It was okay."

"That was really cool!" Josiah said, practically bouncing with excitement.

Ava found herself shifting her weight to try and see through the smoke. She was certainly impressed with Kid's fighting abilities. He too had two weapons to fight with. His partnership was much better than that of Soul and BlackStar, though she somehow knew the two wouldn't make a good weapon and meister duo. Not when she had been standing next to both of their respective partners.

Finally, the smoke cleared, and Ava could see Kid again. She watched him for a moment before Kid spit up blood and fell over. Ava blinked, shock crossing her features as she watched his weapons transform back into their human form. Before she could stop herself, she descended the stairs quickly, making her way over to Kid.

"Hey, is he okay?" She asks, stopping next to one of his weapons. She could hear Professor Stein's chair as he wheeled himself over, Maka following.

"What happened to him?" Stein asked, Ava still glancing down at Kid.

"Not much. It's just a little cut." The weapon spoke, turning to the teacher. Ava's eyebrow raised as she looked at the weapon before she turned back to Kid.

"What got cut?" Stein asked. Ava crouched down next to Kid, careful not to put her knees down and dirty up her pants. She leans over slightly, hair falling over her shoulders as she looked at Kid's face.

"I think I might have an idea of what it was." Maka speaks, Ava looking over her shoulder to look at the girl talking. "Well, I'm pretty sure it happened during Soul's last attack on Kid. I think that Kid got a little hair cut off from his bangs. After the explosion happened and things died down, Kid finally noticed that one side of his bangs was shorter than the other. His symmetry was off so he spit up blood and fell over." Ava glanced down at the ground before she turned back to look at Kid. She watches as his eyes slowly open, blinking once then twice before they open almost completely. Ava tilts her head, giving him a small smile before she looks up and shifts out of the way.

"Alright, come on Kid." Kid hears Liz speak, watching as Ava stood up and disappeared from his line of sight. He groans, letting his weapons pick him up and put him on Liz's back. He was embarrassed. He decided to stay limp on Liz's back and ignore everyone.

Ava looks down, wiping imaginary dirt off of her pants before she looks up again, seeing Lord Death standing next to his son and the others. Ava blinks once, Lord Death raising his hand to say hello. "Hey! What's up, what's up, WHAT'S UP?"

Ava smiles slightly, hearing everyone greet Lord Death, feeling her weapons presence behind her. She glances over each shoulder, seeing each twin there.

"I heard my son had a very eventful first day." Lord Death turns his gaze to Ava and the twins. Ava stood up straight. "I'm terribly sorry that you couldn't start classes today."

Ava shrugs and gives Lord Death a smile. "It's no worries."

"Tomorrow morning, we can talk about your classes."

Ava nods, "Absolutely." Lord Death said his goodbyes to everyone, waving and taking Kid home. Ava took in a deep breath before she turned to face the twins. "We should head home." Jeremiah nods and Josiah shouts in agreement. Ava starts to turn back to the stairs before she hears her name being called. She turns back, head peeking around the twins to see Maka.

"I can help you around school tomorrow."

Ava lets a smile cross her lips. "That would be awesome. Thank you, Maka." Ava waved and said her goodbyes before they descended the stairs. Ava could see, as they began to walk down the stairs, Lord Death and the others at the bottom of the stairs. She watched as they headed to the right, continuing down the street before they made another right and disappeared. Ava realized, as they too took a right off of the stairs, that they took the right turn two turns before Ava's home.

As they walked by, Ava glanced down the street the group had turned down. She couldn't see where they had gone, but she could see a tall black gate that surrounded one of the homes. Curiosity got the better of her, telling the twins she was going for a walk almost as soon as they had gotten home. The twins had merely raised an eyebrow at her but she was out the door before either could question her.

She walked fast, heading down the street she had seen Lord Death walk down. She can see the black gate and she starts to walk faster towards it. Her heels click against the sidewalk as she comes up on the gate. Either side of it had a three foot tall brick wall. Her hand runs across the top of it, a smile growing as she does. Finally, she looks up and her mouth drops open.

Before her, she sees the entirety of Gallows Manor. Her eyes look over the black, red, and white exterior, scanning the stairs up to the manor and seeing a large mask of Lord Death's above the entryway.

Ava begins to smile, taking a couple of steps back to truly see all of the manor. "Wow," She breaths, eyes taking in the symmetry of it all.

"Hello." Ava's attention is pulled down, blue eyes landing on Death the Kid. He was standing in the grass of the front yard, holding a watering can, tending to what Ava could tell was a flower garden. She could see his bangs were now even again, albeit shorter.

"Hey," She says, giving a small and sheepish wave. She felt caught.

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Did you need something?"

She clicks her tongue and waves him off. "Oh please," Her hands go to her hips. "I was on a walk."

His eyes scanned her up and down. "In slacks and heels?"

Ava hesitates for a minute. "Look, you're the one who's gardening in a suit. Can you really judge _me_ for my walking attire?"

Death the Kid smiles before he turns his head down, licking his lips and trying to hide his smile. He looks back up at her. "Touché." Ava grins, crossing her arms, satisfied that she had won that mini battle. He places the watering can down before he walks over to the wall that separated them. "So you just so happened to be on a walk and decided to head down this way?"

Ava cocks a hip out, pointing a finger at Kid. "Play nice, I'm about to compliment your place." He merely raises an eyebrow at her. Her hand drops, eyes turning to look up at the manor. "It's gorgeous." She shifts, Kid watching as she stands directly in the center of the black gate. Hands gesture up at the building. "It's frickin' perfectly symmetrical!"

Kid catches himself smiling as he watches Ava. He can see the twinkle in her eye as she admires his home. "Thank you." He speaks, eyes turning down for a moment. "That was the intention." Ava drops her hands, turning to head back over to Kid.

"So I've heard." She stands back in front of Kid, a hip moving to lean against the brick wall. "But is that the truth?"

Kid blinks, "Why would you ask that if it's what you heard?"

"Because not everything one hears is the truth." Ava looks down at her hand, admiring her nails before she looks back up at Kid, smirking at him.

Kid narrows his eyes at her slightly, lips pulling up slightly. "You are certainly different, Ava Martin."

Ava puts a hand on the wall, leaning forward slightly as she points at Kid again. "Et tu Brute, Death the Kid." Kid lets out a chuckle, eyes going from her finger back to her grinning face. Her grin falls, her hand dropping. "So, Death the Kid is going to the Academy,"

Kid notices it's not quite a statement but not a question either. He continues to look at her, "Ava Martin is as well," Kid watches as Ava's hip rests back against the wall, glancing down for a moment before she nods, looking back up at Kid. Kid responds with his own head nod.

She glances to the side, "Tight." She says before she looks back up at him. She licks her lips before she smirks. "You gonna actually start tomorrow or are you gonna pick another fight?"

Kid returns her smirk, leaning forwards slightly. "Depends. Maybe I'll fight against you tomorrow."

Ava laughs slightly, head tilting to the side. "You couldn't take me."

Kid leans forward again, his own hand laying against the brick wall. "That sounds like a challenge." His eyes flick down, noticing that he put his hand too close to Ava's, their fingers overlapping slightly. Quickly, he stands up straight and pulls his hand off the wall. He continues to look at her, watching as she stood up. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

Ava glances over her shoulder, noticing the sun setting. She turns back to Kid, the hand on the wall coming up to brush her hair behind her ear. "I should head home." Kid watched her hand run through her hair before he turned back to her face. She gave him a small smile. "Dinner's calling my name."

Kid nods. "I should head inside as well."

Ava nods at him before she glances down then back up. She extends a hand to him. He doesn't hesitate in taking it and shaking her hand. Her smile grows and they release hands, Ava beginning to walk backwards.

"Guess we'll see tomorrow if Death the Kid wants to start classes or pick a fight against me." She shrugs and looks at Kid, laughing after she does.

"Kid." He says after watching her for a moment. "Guess we'll see if Ava Martin is actually a decent fighter or if she just talks big." Ava stares at him. Kid responds to her stare with a shrug of his own.

She purses her lips together and glances to the side. Kid can feel his heart start to beat faster. "Ava." She finally says, looking back at him.

He gives a nod. "Ava," She turns, beginning to walk away before she looks back over her shoulder. She gives him a wave and he responds with a wave of his own. He doesn't miss her smile as she turns back around and continues to walk down the road. Kid watches her until she disappears out of sight. Once she's gone, Kid quickly turns around and briskly walks back towards his home, up the steps and in the front door. He closes the double doors behind him, his back pressed against the door as he tries to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Kid?" He hears his father's voice, his eyes still down cast at the floor. "Is everything okay?"

One of Kid's hands come up to press over his heart. "My heart is… racing." He breaths the last word. Both hands come up to his cheeks, pressing against them a few times. "And my face feels hot." Kid continues to press his hands against his cheeks, eyes still down at the ground.

Lord Death walked over to his son. He knew it wasn't the heat that was making him feel this way. He was immune to it. Gently, he speaks to his son, "I noticed that the new girl, Ava, was talking to you."

"Yes, she was walking by and we started a conversation."

Lord Death nods, noticing how Kid continued to press his hands against his cheeks. Lord Death speaks gently again, a long pause passing between father and son before he does. "How do you feel about Ava?"

"Well," Kid starts, hands dropping from his face. "I hardly know her from one conversation." Kid pushes himself off of the door and stands up straight. He glances over his shoulder to look at the front door. "I mean she is absolutely stunning and perfectly symmetrical but I don't really know her personality." Lord Death remains silent, letting his son speak. "Sure she has beautiful hair and looked really pretty in that blue shirt that made her own eyes look like the ocean but she's a mystery right now. I don't know _her_ or her personality or why my heart is racing after talking to her or why my palms are sweaty or why I'm looking forward to seeing her again or talking to her again-"

Kid pauses and he blinks. He whips around to look up at his father. He can't see his face behind the mask, but Kid knew his father was grinning. Kid blinks, eyes looking down. He takes a deep breath and stands up straighter. He wipes both palms on his jacket before he makes a beeline for the stairs to the right of the entrance. Lord Death turns, watching Kid walk up the stairs and head immediately into his room. He says nothing, merely heads back to the kitchen to make Kid a plate and deliver it to his room.


	2. Crush

Chapter title inspired by Crush by Tessa Violet

* * *

Chapter 2: Crush

Ava, Jeremiah, and Josiah walked up the steps of the DWMA. Ava clenched her fists, bringing them up to her chest. "We're in it now, boys." She says, continuing to walk. Josiah throws his hands in the air and shouted in excitement. Jeremiah watches his brother with a smile on his face. Ava's arms drop and she can see Maka and Soul walking down the steps. She smiles at the blonde. "Hey Maka."

"Good morning, Ava." The two continue to walk down the steps, the trio stopping. Ava turns, watching as they continue to walk past her.

She gestures to the Academy, "Classes are this way, right?"

Maka stops and turns around to look up at the trio. "Soul and I have been sent to Italy on a supplementary lesson. I'm sorry Ava."

Ava brushes Maka off and smiles down at her. "It's all good. I'll bother someone else to show us around." Maka smiles and nods, each girl turning back and walking in their respective directions. "Or, ya know," Ava says with a shrug as the twins listen to her. "We'll wander and get lost."

"Sounds more accurate." Jeremiah speaks, hands going into the pockets of his jacket. They reach the top of the steps, Ava turning around once they were all in the open space before the entrance to the Academy.

Ava starts to walk backwards, "We'll just think of it as an adventure so when we get lost, it's really not that bad." Ava continued to speak as she walked twins stopped walking, Jeremiah pointing behind her while Josiah called out her name. It was pointless as she ignored them, continuing to walk backwards. She continued until she bumped into someone, she body bristling before she looked up to see who it was.

Her eyes land on Kid, his eyes looking down at her. Her eyes go wide for a moment, Kid speaking, "Are you going to bump into me every time we see one another? Because if that's the case, I need to prepare myself for that every day." As he spoke, Ava jumped back, standing closer to the twins.

"Hey, not fair!" She points at Kid. He turns to fully face her. "I wasn't ready for a fight."

Kid puts his hands up in surrender. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Ava says, giving him a pointed look. "Are we actually going to class today?"

"I'm here to walk you to my father's room."

"Yeah, a likely story."

Kid can't stop the smirk from crossing his face. "My father wanted to talk to you before you started. Did you want to find his room by yourself or have a guide?"

Ava pauses, the twins looking at one another. Her eyes narrow at Lord Death's son. She starts to walk over to him, the twins following. Kid pulls the door open for them. Ava points at Kid as she walks by him. "You're off the hook this time."

Kid holds the door for all three of them, closing the door once they're all inside. Ava steps in, looking around for a moment before she turns to look back at Kid. He begins to walk, Ava falling in step next to him while the twins followed behind them. "So, how long have you lived in Death City?"

"Oh, I've lived here my entire life." Ava states, giving Kid a glance before they continue down the hallway. Kid looks Ava up and down. She wore a simple, long sleeved, black shirt with the sleeves pulled up slightly. It was paired with a white skirt with cherries scattered around, stopping at her knees. Kid could hear the clicks she made as she walked and saw black heeled boots. He smiled slightly but quickly dropped it, attention turning back down the hallway. His hands slide into his pockets. He could feel them starting to sweat.

"Strange, I feel like I would have seen you before."

"Maybe I didn't want to deal with you and avoided you." Ava glances up at Kid and he stops walking for a second. He begins to walk again, shaking his head slightly at Ava's comment.

"You're so kind to your guide."

"You could be walking me to my death for all I know."

"You think so highly of me." Ava merely laughed at Kid's statement. He smiled at her for a moment before he turned his head to the left and stopped walking. Josiah looked up at his brother and smiled at him. Jeremiah gave his brother a wink before they looked back at the two before them. Kid gestures to the door they stopped in front of. "Lord Death's room." He looks back at Ava. She takes the edges of her skirt and holds them out, giving a dramatic curtsey to Kid.

"Thank you, kind sir." She stands up straight, letting go of her skirt. "Is that what you were looking for?" She asks Kid, an eyebrow raising. Kid's eyes narrow at the girl, her lips betraying her and curling into a smile. "Thank you for walking us here." Ava says, genuine this time. Kid nods, Ava opening the door and walking in, the twins following her. Kid gives a nod to Jeremiah and smiles as Josiah waves at him as he walks passed.

He goes to leave, but feels a hand on his arm. He turns around, face to face with a smiling Ava. One hand was on his arm, the other kept the door open. His heart starts to beat faster.

"Hey," She starts. "Thank you. I mean it."

Kid returns the smile, "You're welcome." Ava smiles and starts to turn back around, but Kid catches himself speaking. "Maka is on a supplementary lesson today." Ava stops, putting her hand back up to keep the door open. "I can… show you around today, if you'd like."

Ava smiles and nods. "I'd really appreciate that." Kid returns the smile and nod, watching as Ava turns back around, the door closing behind her. Kid turns away from the door, letting out a held breath. When did he start holding his breath? He stands up straight, hands coming out of his pockets to run through his hair, making sure it was perfect. After he does so, his hands return to his pockets with a small sigh. He takes a glance at the door before he walks away from it.

* * *

Ava caught up to the twins quickly, walking side by side with them. Josiah looked around the hallway, seeing the red guillotines that created archways for the path. As they walked closer to meet Lord Death, Ava herself looked around as well. She could see wisps of clouds that hung low to the ground. The closer they got, she could see skinny, black crosses scattered around the room and surrounding the platform that Lord Death stood upon.

Ava's eyes lit up as they reached the stairs. Her hands gripped onto her skirt as she took the stairs, the twins following her. Lord Death turned around, head tilting as the students stood before him.

"Hello, hello Ava, Jeremiah, Josiah!"

"Hi Lord Death." Ava said, smile wide across her lips.

"You seem excited to be starting classes."

Ava's hands clasp together, coming up to her chest. "_Very_ excited, sir."

"I can imagine! Your father is the meister Timothy Martin, yes?"

Her hands drop, fingers still intertwined. She smiles and nods. "Yes, sir."

"I bet he's proud of you for following in his footsteps!" Ava's smile falls for a moment, eyes looking down before she looks back up and smiles at Lord Death. "He's stationed over in Turkey, right?"

Ava nods. "Yes, sir. That's actually why it took us so long to start at the Academy." She shrugs. "Getting all the paperwork together is kinda hard when Dad is overseas."

"No worries!" Lord Death says, pulling the trio's attention back up to him. "We're happy to have you here!"

"Happy to be here." Ava responds with a large smile.

Lord Death looks among the three, "Classes have already started for the day and I'd hate for you three to go in blind to your classes. I can have someone show you around the Academy if you'd like."

Ava smiles and waves a hand in the air. "Actually, sir, Kid offered to show us around for the day, if that's alright with you."

"Did he now?" Lord Death asks, eyes drifting to the twins. They stood a step or two behind Ava so they were out of her line of sight. Josiah gave him two thumbs up while he mouthed the word "yes." Jeremiah nodded and Lord Death tilted his head happily at the trio. "That's perfect! How awfully kind of him." Ava merely nodded while the twins exchanged smiles with one another. "Well, go, go!" Lord Death spoke, hands coming up to gesture them out the room. "Go see the Academy! Start classes tomorrow!"

Ava nodded and thanked Lord Death before she turned and followed the twins down the stairs. Lord Death waved at the group, Josiah waving for a moment.

"Hey, hey, Ava!" Josiah says, jumping in front of her and walking backwards. "Jeremiah and I are gonna go home and train a bit before tomorrow. Can't have anyone underestimating us." As they walked, Josiah broke out into different martial arts poses.

Ava laughed slightly, "Well, I can join you guys,"

Jeremiah shifted to his left, bumping shoulders with his meister. "Nah, you go see the Academy."

An eyebrow raised, Ava looking between her weapons. "Are… are you sure? Cause I can totally-"

"Yes, I'm sure." Jeremiah said, looking down at Ava. "You care about this stuff more than us anyway."

Josiah stepped in front of the two again, grabbing onto his brother's arm, halting the group. "Yeah, what Jerry said! You learn all about the Academy and we'll go home and get everything ready for tomorrow." Before Ava could protest or even say anything, Josiah dragged his brother out the door. They both practically ran out.

Ava stood in place for a moment, staring at the door. All she could do was shrug and grabbed the doorknob, twisting and opening the door. She closed the door behind her, turning around and seeing Kid leaning against the opposite wall. He looks up at the sound of the door closing and smiles, pushing himself off of the wall.

The two stare at each other for a moment before Ava places her hands on her hips. "I was wondering if you were going to forget about me."

"How could I _ever_ forget you, Ava?" Kid walked over to Ava as he spoke.

Ava shrugged, beginning to walk down the hallway, away from Kid. "I don't know your mental capacity, man, we just met." She turns around, locking eyes with Kid again. He simply raises an eyebrow at her. "Come on guide!" She speaks, gesturing down the hallway. "Guide."

Kid's hands come out of his pocket as he fails to keep a small smile under wraps. He begins to take her around the Academy, showing her where the infirmary was, the classrooms - his in particular, though it appeared she would also be in that class. They continued to walk along, Kid eventually making it to the last place he wanted to show Ava. "And this," He starts, pushing open the door to show Ava the library. "Is the Academy's library."

Kid looked over his shoulder and looked at Ava's face. Her mouth dropped open as she stared into the room. She appeared frozen in place as she marveled at the sight. Kid felt the corner of his lips turn up and moved out of the way. Immediately, Ava ran inside. Kid watched her turn and look around. The library was huge, from floor to ceiling it was covered in books. She brushed a rogue strand of hair out of her face and turned to face him, the smile on her face wide and her face bright.

"Shut up,"

"You seemed like the type to like books." Kid starts to walk inside the library, hands behind his back.

"Oh, for sure." She looks around again before she looks back over at Kid, pointing behind her as she does. "You think they have picture books?" Kid couldn't stop the laugh from escaping his throat. Ava held her hands out, looking around again as she does. "This is beautiful." Her hands drop, looking up at the ceiling. "I might just cry."

Immediately, a handkerchief was in front of Ava's face. Blinking, she looked down at it before she followed the arm that held it out to her. She looked into the smiling face of Death the Kid. She looks back down at the handkerchief before she looks back at Kid. "I will use that thing to wave at passing ships, don't test me."

Kid laughs as Ava smiles. He folded the handkerchief back up and puts it back into his pocket. He gestures to the door of the library and Ava heads towards it, Kid following her. He closes the door behind himself and the two begin to head back to the entrance of the Academy.

"I appreciate you showing me around Kid, I really do." Ava looks out one of the many windows in the hall as they walk by. "This place is huge. I for sure would have gotten lost."

"I'm sure you would've figured it out."

"Yeah but only after being lost for five hours." She looks at Kid and grins. They near the front door and Kid's steps quicken. He gets to the door first, pulling it open for Ava. She smiles at his gesture as she exits the Academy.

Ava turns around once she's down the steps, looking up at Kid. One hand is on her hip as the other is against her forehead in a salute. "Well, soldier, we part ways here."

Kid laughs, hands going to his hips as he looks down at her, still standing at the top of the few steps. "You think I'm a mere soldier?"

Her hands drop, coming up in a shrug. "We started the Academy at the same time, so," She looks up at him and grins, Kid merely letting out another chuckle.

"I suppose you're right."

"See, you're catching on."

An eyebrow raises, "Catching on to what?"

Ava grins, beginning to walk backwards. "I'm right." Kid's hands drop from his hips, eyes rolling slightly. He really should have expected that from Ava by now. Kid looked up, noticing that Ava continued to walk backwards. She waves at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kid,"

She turns around, heading towards the large staircase that would take her away from the Academy. Away from Kid. "Ava," He calls out before he could stop himself.

She looks over her shoulder and waves again. "I'll kick your ass tomorrow!" She starts to descend the staircase before Kid can say anything else. He can only let out a sigh as he watches her disappear from view again.


	3. Stupid For You

Chapter title inspired by the song Stupid For You by Waterparks

* * *

Chapter 3: Stupid For You

Ava and the twins walked up the stairs to the DWMA, Ava occasionally taking two at a time. Josiah and Jeremiah merely exchanged looks as they followed behind their meister. They reached the top and saw Tsubaki and BlackStar, the trio waving at them. They began to walk together as a group, talking as they walked. Tsubaki informed Ava that Soul was injured while in Italy and was in the infirmary, meaning neither him nor Maka would be in class. Ava felt bad for the scythe meister. Perhaps she could visit them after class.

The group of students walked into their classroom, Ava, Jeremiah, and Josiah stopping to talk to Professor Stein. Kid, from his seat, could see the three talking to their teacher. He watched Ava, dressed in a purple button down shirt, jeans, and her heeled boots, smile and talk with the Professor. Kid caught himself smiling slightly and tried to stop himself.

"Hey, Kid," He heard Patty's voice, eyes still on Ava as he listened to his weapon. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he could see Patty point down at Ava. "Look! It's that pretty girl!"

Kid immediately shushes her, head turning to look at her. He paused for a moment before he slowly turned back to face the front of the classroom. "Don't point, it's rude."

Ava and the twins were gone, only Stein was at the front of the classroom now. Kid let out a breath as he prepared himself for what was probably another of Stein's dissections. He watches the teacher for a moment before he feels someone bump into his shoulder. His eyebrows furrow and he turns to his right. Sitting next to him was Ava, her eyes forward as she looked at Stein.

Slowly, she looked up at him. "Oh, sorry," She says after a moment. "Were you not prepared?" Her lips begin to curl up into a smile and Kid could feel his own smile on his lips.

He turns back to look at Stein. "You are a thorn in my side."

"Two thorns." She says and Kid looks back over at her. She gestures to her own sides. "One in each side, right?"

Kid smiles and lets out a small laugh. "Something like that." He turns back to look at the front of the classroom.

A moment of silence passes between the two before Ava whispers, "One slightly higher than the other-"

"No." Kid says quickly, glancing over at Ava before his attention returns to the front. More silence passed between them, Kid tapping both of his thumbs on the desk before he leans ever so slightly over to Ava, his attention still forwards. He whispers, "I'm going to the library after class. I need to find a book."

There's a small smile on Ava's lips as she whispers back, also leaning over slightly, her eyes still looking at Stein. "Are you inviting me or just making small talk?"

Kid smiles slightly, "Only if you want the invitation."

Ava shrugs. "I suppose I could go find my picture books." Kid licks his lips, trying to hide his growing smile before he sits up straight. Ava does as well. The two students remained silent through the rest of the lesson.

* * *

The class let out, the students filed out of their seats and out of the room. Ava informed her weapons that she was going to the library. Kid informed his weapons of the same. The two met in the hallway and began their walk to the library.

Once inside, Ava looked around, eyeing the books with a sparkle in her eyes. "So, what are you looking for?"

"I'm doing some research on symmetrical weapons."

"Of course you are."

Kid turned and looked at Ava, who sheepishly looked away. Kid said nothing, merely turning his attention back to looking for the book. The two stopped walking, hearing a loud and obnoxious laugh erupt in the library. They looked around, seeing BlackStar sitting on a large pile of books, a comic book in hand. Kid and Ava made their way over to him.

"Hey, keep it down, would you…?" Kid states. "You're in a library."

"Yeah, sorry." BlackStar says with a smile. Ava's hands slip into her back pockets as she raises an eyebrow at the student. "Hey, what are you two doing here? Are you being punished too?"

"No, I'm here to check out a book." Kid states, hands in his pockets as his eyes drift to one of the books underneath BlackStar. "I'm conducting some research into the symmetry of famous weapons." Kid's weight shifts. "I'd actually like to take that book that's under your butt, if you don't mind moving for a second."

"Oh, right here?" BlackStar turns to look, shifting and handing the book that he was sitting on to Kid. Kid takes the book and turns back to Ava, eyes reading the cover. Ava takes a step towards Kid, eyes shifting to look at the book. BlackStar tried to pronounce the title of the book, Ava laughing a bit as he did.

"Almost. Excalibur." Kid spoke as Ava shifted, standing next to Kid. She leaned over Kid's shoulder, to read the cover. Kid froze, feeling Ava's hair tickling the side of his neck as she leaned forward. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart but all he inhaled was Ava's perfume, the sweet scent of lavender filling his nostrils.

"Excalibur?" Ava spoke, standing up straight to look at Kid with a smile. Kid looked at her and swore his heart stopped for a moment. He gripped the book tighter and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I wish you had told me you were looking for this book! I have a copy of it at home."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I've read it so many times! It's like, my favorite story." Ava's weight shifts, her hands moving to rest on her hips. "Give me more details next time. We could've avoided this whole trip."

"What's an Excalibur?" BlackStar asks, leaning forwards slightly.

"It's a legendary weapon, also known as The Holy Sword." Ava spoke, turning to look up at BlackStar. "Legend says that whoever draws the sword from the ground will be deemed a hero and will receive everlasting glory and fame." Ava looks over at Kid, winking. "And, yeah, he is perfectly symmetrical."

"Oh, symmetry." Kid said, beginning to daydream.

"Fame? Glory? That sounds perfect to me!" BlackStar said, also beginning to daydreaming. Ava could only laugh at her friends.

"Oh, you mean Excalibur, huh?" The group turned, seeing Professor Stein standing behind them, hands in his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey Professor," Ava spoke, giving a small wave.

"Are you here for punishment too?" BlackStar asked.

Ava looked over at Kid, an eyebrow raising. "What did BlackStar do?" She speaks, quietly. Kid can only shrug.

"Do you know anything about the Legend of Excalibur?" Kid spoke, bringing Stein's attention to him.

"The Holy Sword, Excalibur." Stein turned his head to the side. "It was too much even for me."

"Really?" BlackStar asked, shock crossing his face. "You tried to pull the sword?"

"Even you couldn't draw the sword, Professor?" Kid asked. Ava looked at the group before her eyes glanced down at the ground. Her weight shifts, but a voice calling her name brings her attention up. She looks up at Kid, locking eyes with him. "BlackStar and I are going to go find Excalibur." He pauses, continuing to look at her. "Did you want to join?"

Ava smiles and brushes him off. "Nah," She says, looking back at him. "I've read the legend. That's enough for me." Kid nods beginning to turn around until Ava speaks. "Tell me about it when you get back." Kid smiles at her and nods, tucking the book underneath his arm.

* * *

The library door opened, Professor Sid sticking his head through the crack in the door. "Let's see, are you still hard at work like a good boy, BlackStar?" Ava's head turned away from the book in her hands, turning to watch as Sid entered the library. The teacher was happy the library was put back together and that the piles of books were gone.

"Oh, hi Professor Sid." Tsubaki spoke, holding up the last remaining book the two girls had to put away. "After I put this book away, we'll be all done."

Ava watched for a moment as their teacher began to get upset, speaking about how BlackStar pawned his work off on others. Ava puts the book in her hand back in its home on the shelf before she stands and heads over to her teacher and classmate. "No worries, Professor. I really didn't mind putting the books away and Tsubaki decided to help."

"If you're looking for BlackStar, he's not here." Professor Stein spoke and the group turned to him. "He and Kid went to find the Holy Sword."

Sid turned to face Stein, taking a couple of steps towards Stein. "_The_ Holy Sword?"

"Yes, Excalibur."

"The same sword that tears the air and shakes the very ground?" Ava looked between her teachers before her hands slipped into her back pockets, her weight shifting. The professors paused for a moment before they both agreed to drop the subject, Sid heading off to grade papers.

Tsubaki turned to Stein, "Professor, I have a question. What kind of weapon is The Holy Sword?" Ava looked down at her pants as Stein told Tsubaki everything that had been said to Kid and BlackStar. Ava pulled her hands out of her pockets and leaned over slightly, brushing off her pants before she stood up. Her attention went back to Stein, arms crossing over her chest. "I see, but only a hero who's been chosen can match soul wavelengths with it, right?"

"Hm, no, that's not true unfortunately. Surprisingly enough, Excalibur can match with anyone." Ava bite her lip, trying to prevent a smile as she noticed Stein beginning to sweat just thinking about the Holy Sword. "Anybody can match their soul wavelengths with the sword just fine but there's no one in the world who can ever match personal wavelengths with Excalibur." After his explanation, Tsubaki thanked Stein before she turned and left the library.

Silence filled the library for a moment before Ava shifted her weight, clearing her throat slightly. Stein turned his attention to the student. "You don't think anyone can be the meister of Excalibur?" Ava asked, eyes flicking up to look at Stein for a moment before she looked back down.

"Sadly, no." Stein tilted his head slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"Every weapon deserves a meister, right?" Ava unfolded her arms, giving a shrug before she turned and left the library. She didn't wait for an answer from Stein.

* * *

It was the next day at the Academy, BlackStar and Kid meeting in the hallway with their weapons. The two stopped before one another, eventually shaking one another's hand, agreeing that they both had amazing weapon partners.

Soul and Maka joined the group, Kid turning and looking around as they spoke to BlackStar. People were whispering and giggling, looking at himself and BlackStar.

"Do you hear that BlackStar…?" Kid spoke, still looking around as he took a step closer to BlackStar. "I'm starting to get the strange feeling that other people have been laughing at us."

"There you guys are." Kid turned, everyone else following suit as they turned to look at Ava. She stood outside the classroom, smiling at the group. Kid tried to stop his lips from turning into a smile. She stood there, hair braided down her back, wearing a blue crop top with a bow in the center. She wore a simple black skirt, falling to the floor and hiding her feet. Ava nods her head in the direction of the classroom. "Kid and BlackStar should come see this."

The group walked towards Ava, the girl holding the door open for her friends. Once inside, Kid and BlackStar stood stunned in the center of the room. It was a large presentation. Two large circles of flowers stood at the front of the classroom, the flowers surrounding pictures of Excalibur. Below each picture was a sign, one reading BlackStar and the other reading Death the Kid. The banner across the top of the flowers read "I'll always be waiting for you."

Ava walked over to Kid, giving a shrug. "Did you read about this in the book?"

"No." Kid states, turning to look at her. "Did you?"

"If you didn't, how did I?"

Kid let out a sigh, Ava giving him a reassuring pat on his left shoulder. He glanced back up at the ridiculous sign from Excalibur before he felt a pat on his right shoulder. He turns, slightly shocked, seeing Ava looking at him. She mouths the word symmetry to him as she walks backwards, before she smiles and heads towards the stairs, her hands pulling her skirt up so she wouldn't trip when she walked. Kid felt himself smiling. He licked his lips, trying to tone his smile down before he followed Ava up the stairs.


	4. Confident

Chapter title inspired by Demi Lovato's Confident.

* * *

Chapter 4: Confident

Kid sat in class, eyes forward and watching Professor Stein. His eyes shifted, glancing over to his right to look at Ava. He watches her, her left elbow resting on the desk while her fingers twirl a lock of her hair. Her eyes remained forward, Kid watching as she brought the strand of hair across her face, laying it over her upper lip as she pursed her lips together. She paused for a moment before she turned slightly, eyes looking up at Kid. He quickly glances away, focus returning forward. He can feel his face getting warm, palms beginning to sweat. He hears a giggle. His face grows warmer.

"Alright people," Professor Stein begins, gaining the attention of the students. "As I'm sure you know, there isn't much time remaining. In three short days, you'll all be taking the General Test for Meisters and Weapons, the Super Written Exam. I assume you've all been studying for it. Just to warn you, I wrote the test questions this year. If you studied the material, you should be fine. If not, you may have a problem and in either case, good luck." Stein brought his legs up, pushing off the side of the podium. The momentum sent him in his chair flying, hitting the doorway before he fell off his chair. Kid could hear Ava stifling a laugh.

The students stood from their seats, exiting the classroom. Kid stood with his weapons and friends for a moment, talking, before he glanced around. He spotted Ava in the hallway, his feet carrying him to her before he could stop himself.

"Hey, Ava," Ava stops walking, glancing over her shoulder as she sees Kid approach her. Her lips slowly turn up into a smile.

"Hey," She says to him, Kid stopping before her. He can hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

"Hey." He breaths, looking down at her as her smile grows. He blinks twice, composing himself and says, "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to study tonight." Ava turns to face him fully. He continues to look into her blue eyes. "Together." Ava continues to smile up at him, still staying silent. "My place?"

Ava's arms cross, an eyebrow raising. "Didn't I overhear a certain Grim Reaper say that just because they put the word 'super' in front of it didn't mean that you were going to study?" One of Ava's hands come up to her chin, her hand resting under it as she continues to stare at Kid. He opens his mouth to say something, but as he stares at Ava, he merely closes his mouth and shrugs. She laughs slightly, glancing down at the ground as the hand from her chin falls. She looks back up at Kid. "We'll be alright. I appreciate your offer though." She smiles before she takes a step back, turning and beginning to walk away from Kid.

He takes a step forward. "Are you sure?" Ava turns back around to look at Kid. "You've only started here recently."

Ava walks back over to Kid, standing fairly close to him. Her voice is low as she speaks. His eyes are on her lips as she speaks, thankful he could read her lips. His heart was pounding so loud in his ears, he almost couldn't hear her speak.

"Between you and I, Lord Death altered our exam. We'll only be tested on what we've learned since starting at the Academy. After the exam, we're going on a mission and we'll be tested on that to make up for what we missed." Ava took a step back, smiling slightly up at Kid as she walks backwards. "We'll be alright." She waves to Kid before she turns and walks away from him. Kid took in a deep breath and exhaled, blinking before he turns and heads back towards his weapons.

* * *

Jeremiah, Josiah, and Ava sat on the floor around the coffee table. Flashcards and papers were strewn about the table. Ava held a flashcard in her hand. She looked up at Jeremiah, giving him a shrug.

"Wrong." Jeremiah rolls his eyes, Josiah smiling as he looked at his brother. "Twenty pushups. Go." Jeremiah flops onto his back before he rolls over onto his stomach. He begins to do his punishment for getting the question wrong.

"So, Ava." Josiah starts, leaning forward to place his elbows on the coffee table. He rests in chin in his hands, smiling at his meister. "Death the Kid."

Ava's eyes are on the flashcards in her hand, flipping through them. "What about him?"

"You like him."

Her eyes flick up to look at Josiah and his grin. She moves her head, the few strands of hair moving out of her face. "Of course I do. He's our friend."

Jeremiah extended his arms, head turning to look over at Ava as he stayed in his position. "Not what he meant." His arms bend, continuing his pushups.

Josiah perked up, palms pressing on the coffee table as he sits up. "You should ask him on a date!"

Ava goes to say something, but Jeremiah extends his arms again, his head glancing over at his brother. "She's too afraid to."

Her eyes turn to Jeremiah. "I am not!" Jeremiah merely raises an eyebrow. "Shut up."

"Didn't say anything."

Ava stares at her weapon for a moment, Jeremiah remaining in the same beginning pushup position. "You're only at twelve. Keep going." Jeremiah groans before he returns to the pushups.

Josiah sits back down, chin returning to his hands. "My turn Ava! Ask me a question." Ava glances over at Josiah, he grins at her. Ava narrows her eyes for a moment before she looks down at the flashcard in her hands.

"A sound soul…" She looks up at him.

Josiah sits up, a finger pointing in the air as he states matter of factly, "Dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."

Jeremiah sits up abruptly, knocking into the coffee table as he shouts, "You're giving him the easy questions!" Josiah and Ava laugh, Jeremiah groaning.

* * *

Kid stares at his paper, just as everyone else was. His fingers twitched. He wanted to get started. He let out a breath before he glances over at Ava. He's slightly shocked, seeing Ava's eyes fixed on him.

"Good luck, Kid." She gives him a small smile as she glances down at his hands resting on his thighs before they glance back up to his face.

"You too, Ava." Her smile grows for a moment before she gives him a wink. The two students turn to look at Sid, the man leaning against the podium.

"I'll be proctoring your exam today. Just one more thing before we get started." Sid motioned to BlackStar, who hung from the board, beaten and bloodied. Tsubaki shouted his name. Ava winced slightly before her head turned to smile at her weapons. They smiled back at her, Josiah giving her a thumbs up.

"A certain idiot decided to sneak into Professor Stein's laboratory last night to steal the Exam. So, don't be an idiot like this guy. You'll have sixty minutes. Keep your eyes on your own paper." Sid gestured to the students. "Start writing!"

The students flipped open their exams and began to write. Ava's eyes remained on her own test, eyes reading the question twice before she committed to an answer. She continued to focus on her test, her left elbow coming up to rest on the table, her fist resting against her temple as she thought. As she worked, she heard the sound of ripping paper before she heard a loud crash. Her head turns, eyes going wide as she sees Kid laying on the ground. Her eyes drift up to Soul, who was looking back at her. Both students were shocked but Soul spoke, "Uh, Sid, Kid just collapsed."

"Let him be."

Ava raised an eyebrow down at Lord Death's son but she slowly turned back to her exam. She could worry about Kid later. She puts her pencil down on the desk, she had a few minutes left. Her arms raised above her head in a stretch. Why couldn't see think of the answer to this question? She sighs before she returns to the exam. She fills in the answer right when Sid tells them time is up on the exam. Ava puts her pencil down again, hands coming up to rub at her temples. She turns to look down at Kid but feels a hand on her arm. Ava turns, seeing Josiah's smiling face.

"Come on! We gotta get ready for tonight." He's pulling her to her feet before Ava could stop him. She ends up laughing, following behind Josiah as he drags her to meet Jeremiah at the front door.

* * *

Ava and her weapons walked down the walkway to get to Lord Death. Ava rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck as she walked. She shook her hands, smiling as she and the twins walked up the stairs to stand in front of Lord Death, greeting him as they did. Ava's eyes drifted to the side, seeing Kid sitting off to the side in a large golden chair.

"Good evening you three. I hope you don't mind me asking Kid to join me."

"Not at all." Ava says, directing her smile up at Lord Death.

Kid stands. "You're in flats."

Ava looks down, lifting one of her feet off the ground as she looked at her shoes. She went for practicality in her outfit tonight, donning a black button down shirt with jeans, combat boots and her black peacoat. This was a mission, after all.

Ava puts her foot down, looking up at Kid as he walks over to her. "I'm not wearing heels tonight, no. If that's what you mean." She looks up at Kid.

"It's just, you're always in heels." Ava raises an eyebrow at the reaper. He smirks. "Didn't realize how much shorter you are in comparison to me."

Ava squares her shoulders and stands up straight, hands sliding into the pockets of her coat. She takes a step closer to Kid. "I can still kick your ass."

"You say that, but we still haven't fought each other."

"Bring it on, sir." The two smirk at each other.

Lord Death watches the interaction between his son and Ava. He glances over at Jeremiah and Josiah. They're both smiling, Josiah giving Lord Death two thumbs up. He returns their excitement with a quick thumbs up of his own.

"Ava," Lord Death speaks, Ava still looking up at Kid. "Everyone is ready when you are."

"Oh, I'm ready." Ava looks at Lord Death before she turns back to Kid. A manicured nail comes up to poke at his chest, pushing the reaper backwards. "You should sit down for this." She starts to walk passed him, eyes still on him. "Cause I'm gonna blow your mind." The twins walk down the steps, Ava walking backwards as she faces Kid. Her heads come up to either side of her head, her hands opening as she makes an explosion sound. She smirks at Kid as she turns away, following her weapons.

Kid watches her leave, smiling slightly as he turns, accidentally making eye contact with his father. He looks down and clears his throat, "Sorry," He walks over to his chair.

"Don't apologize to me. I won't get in the way of love."

Kid turns, eyes narrowed slightly at his dad as he looks at him. "Father," Kid takes his seat.

His father doesn't say anything, merely turning to his mirror. "The Eve Party is happening soon."

"It happens every year, Father."

"You should ask Ava to go with you."

Kid merely rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair, arms moving to rest on the arms of the chair. Silence passes between the two. Kid's eyes move to look at his Father's profile. "Do you think she would go with me?"

"I don't see why she wouldn't."

Kid tilts his head. "That wasn't a yes."

Lord Death turns to face his son, finger pointing in the air. "It wasn't a no, either." Kid gives a shrug. He supposed his father was right. "I can't speak for Ava. But I think it wouldn't hurt to ask her." Kid gives another small shrug before he looks up, sitting up slightly when he saw Ava and the twins through his Father's mirror. The group was standing on top of a building, Ava leaned over slightly to look down into the street. They had found the kishin.

"Have you guys seen the movie Godzilla?" The twins remain silent, looking between themselves as Ava continues to look down at the kishin. "It kinda looks like that."

Ava stood up straight. Rubbing her hands together, she turned to the twins. Her hands extend out in front of her slightly. "Ready, boys?" Ava smirks as Josiah smiles and Jeremiah nods. They transform, Kid watching the light of their bodies shift from where they stood to Ava's hands. Their light begins to fade and Kid's mouth drops open. Ava held two swords, each sword perfectly symmetrical. Both swords were a long silver blade with a black handle and what appeared to be a black diamond at the end of the hilt. Kid watched as Ava twirled both swords around, walking away from the edge of the building.

"Oh," Kid breathes, eyes still transfixed on Ava, watching as she turned back to look at the edge of the building. "Alright then." Kid says, relaxing back in his seat. Lord Death glances over at his son for a moment before he turns back to the mirror.

Ava flipped both swords around, the point facing down. She gripped the handles as she took off running, reaching the edge of the building and leaping off of it. Kid clenched his jaw as he watched her. Ava aimed both swords for the kishin, the large creature shifting to look up at her. One sword went into its shoulder blade while the other struck the side of its neck. It let out an agonizing scream.

"You missed!" Jeremiah shouted.

Ava gripped onto the handles of her swords as the kishin began to shift. "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock!" She brings her legs up in between the swords. She pushes off of the kishin's body, flipping backwards and landing, crouched down to the ground. Ava sighs and shrugs as it turns to her. "The damned thing moved." She stands up just as it charges at her. She moves to the side, avoiding it. Its large body made it slow. Ava brings a sword up, shoving it into the creature's leg. It cries out, its leg extending and kicking Ava. It pushes her into the side of a building, Ava grunting as her shoulder collides with it. She slides down it slightly, gritting her teeth together. She stands, the creature turning to look down at the sword embedded in its leg. It reaches down for the weapon.

"Careful." Ava calls, empty hand coming up to point at the creature. It stops, looking up at Ava. "He's fragile."

"Rude." Jeremiah's voice echoed and Ava couldn't help her smile. She charges at the kishin, it unable to counter as Ava grabs her sword and yanked it from its leg. It turns to face her, Ava swinging her swords around and bringing them up and crossing them over one another in front of her. Just as she does, the kishin lashes out, hitting the center of the X. The attack pushes Ava back. She grits her teeth and plants her feet into the ground. The kishin attacks her again, pushing her back once more. She glances over her shoulder for a brief second before she turns back to the kishin. It reels back to attack again, Ava prepping for it. But, before it can attack her, she grips the handles of the swords tighter. The swords start to glow a lavender color. The kishin's arm thrusts forward. Just as it hits the swords again, the lavender glow of the swords shoot out and hit the kishin's hand, burning it.

It yelps and pulls back, Ava charging at it once it does. It was too distracted to notice Ava running towards it. Her swords come up and slice across the body of the kishin, falling to pieces before it disappeared. All that was left was the glowing, red kishin soul.

Kid watched as Ava flipped the swords around again, planting them into the ground as a hand went up to brush her hair out of her face. It's silent for a moment before Ava's hands come up to rest behind her head, her hips moving in circles as she sings, "Another one bites the dust!" Kid can't help but laugh as he watches Ava walk over to the soul.

"Who's turn is it?"

"Mine!" Came Josiah's voice.

"Then it's yours-" Ava stops abruptly, eyes widening as a shadow looms over her. Slowly, she turns around, eyes looking up at another kishin. It glared down at her, breathing heavily. She turned to face it fully. It was big and ugly. Ava's eyes shifted, seeing a large hammer for a hand. She looks back up at its face and she merely points to her weapons. "Uh, excuse me."

Ava takes off running, aiming to grab her swords. Kid grips the arms of his chair tight as he watches the kishin swipe at Ava, knocking her down and the swords out of the ground. She lands on her back, sliding away from the creature. She sits up, turning slightly to see one of her swords lying to her right. She grabs it, eyes immediately searching the area for her other sword.

"Behind you!" Josiah's voice called, Ava rolling onto her side and looking behind her. There laid her second sword. Her empty hand reaches up to grab for it but she is pulled away by her leg before she can grab Josiah. Ava rolls onto her back, seeing the grinning face of the crazed kishin, its tongue falling out of its mouth as it dragged her closer to it. She brings her free leg up, trying to kick the kishin's hand off of her. When it doesn't work, she brings her sword up, gripping it with both hands before she brings it down, stabbing the hand that held her. It lets go and she gets up and runs.

She grabs her other sword, gripping them as she stares at the second monster. She takes a deep breath, watching as it turns to her. Before it can take a step, Ava's right arm comes up before it extends outwards. Kid's eyebrows raised as he watches her sword fly through the air, eventually finding itself stuck in the belly of the kishin. It staggers back slightly, looking down at the sword in its stomach. It looks up at Ava, growling. Ava doesn't hesitate. She brings her second sword up over her head, gripping it with both hands. She throws it as well. It flew through the kishin's forehead, finding itself stuck in the wall of a building. The kishin froze before its body disappeared, leaving behind a second kishin soul.

Ava brought her hands up, resting them on her hips as she let out a sigh. She pauses before her hands come up. "Anyone else?"

"Shut up," Jeremiah speaks, transforming back and standing up. He had been the one thrown into the beast's stomach.

Ava starts to walk over to her weapon. "No, you shut up and help me get your brother out of the wall."

"Well, I wonder how he got up there."

"Ava threw me. Weren't you paying attention, brother?"

Ava merely looked at up at Jeremiah with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and said nothing, helping hoist Ava up to pull Josiah out of the wall.

Lord Death turned to his son, seeing him completely leaned back in his chair, shock across his face. "Well," Lord Death starts. Kid's eyes remained fixed on the mirror. "That was-"

"Incredible." Kid spoke, cutting his father off. Kid blinked, finally looking away from the mirror and looking down. He pauses before sitting up, eyes looking up at his dad. "I'm taking Ava."

"What?"

"On my mission. The one you asked me to complete." Kid speaks, his father watching him. He could see the determination in his gold eyes. "You said I needed to take someone with me." Kid continued to maintain eye contact with his dad. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke. "I'm taking Ava with me."

Lord Death merely nodded. Kid let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, his lips turning up slightly.

* * *

Kid glanced over at Ava. It was the next day in class, Ava sat and inspected her nails. Kid wipes the smile off of his face with a lick of his lips. He leans over slightly.

"C plus."

Ava glances up to look at him, her hands dropping. Kid could see the confusion on her face. "What?"

"Last night." He says, as if it should be obvious as to what he was talking about. He gives a small shrug, turning back to face forward. "C plus."

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Ava's eyebrows raise and mouth drop slightly. A hand comes up to press against her chest. Kid can't stop the smile from spreading across his lips. He turns to look at her. "_I'm_ a C plus?"

"Now, I didn't say _that_. I said last night."

"How dare you, sir." Ava's hand drops from her chest and Kid's smile grows slightly. He has to stop himself from laughing. "How dare." Ava starts to turn away from Kid. "I'm blaming that mirror."

"Are you now?"

"Yeah, you didn't get to _really_ see how I fight."

"I can fix that." Ava turns back to look at Kid, her eyebrows furrowed in question. Kid couldn't stop the thought from crossing his mind.

_She's adorable_.

"What?"

"My father needs me to complete a mission." Kid turns away from her for a moment before he looks back down at her, leaning over slightly. "Unless you already have plans,"

"When do we leave?"

Kid gives a small shrug, looking away from Ava to look at the clock that hung in the center of the room. After a moment, he speaks, "Ten minutes." Kid watches as Ava's lips curl up.

"Boys," Ava speaks, the twins turning to look at their meister.

Kid lets out a chuckle as they continued to look at one another. "Let's go then."


End file.
